You Can't Hide From Your Past
by The Fiction Spider
Summary: The death of Suzanna Kirkwood Homebodies has hit Sara hard, harder that she want to admit. Why? What has this case that makes it different from the others? The truth leads back to a dreadfull secret from Sara's youth. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!


**  
  
Title:** You can't hide from your past.  
  
**Autor:** The Fiction Spider  
**Email:** thefictionspiderhotmail.com  
**User id:** 450297  
**Summary:** The death of Suzanna Kirkwood (Homebodies) has hit Sara hard, harder that she want to admit. Why? What has this case that makes it different from the others? The truth leads back to a dreadfull secret from Sara's youth.   
**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Pairings:** Grissom/Sara  
**Timeline:** Following '4x03 Homebodies'  
**Spoilers:** Everything till Homebodies. Though mostly just Homebodies.  
**Feedback:** Love to get it.  
**Archive:** Feel free to use my story anywhere you want. Just please let me know. But, please, leave the story as intact as possible (feel free to improve (i don't know ik that's the rigth word)any spelling & grammar mistakes) & leave at least the disclamers & the autor name. TY.  
**Disclamer:** I don't own CSI or anthing related (the caracters and stuff). I'm just a student, trying to have some fun (I have to much free time :-P) I however do own: Melissa Maddox, Emily Donovan, Sharon Morton & their family's. Everything related to the truth is just a coincidence. This is just a figment of my (insane) imagination.  
**A/N 1:** 'Homebodies' was one of the most shokking episodes I've seen. I almost never cry because of a tv-show or movie. I can count the times I almost did it: the time Buffy died at S6 (which was mostly because of the music, that did it), and this time (Homebodies, the end). It really touched me. (I hate the guy who did it!!! :) (I know, it's just a show, but most of the episodes are based on real cases.. Makes you wonder, doesn't it.) (BTW Jorja Fox is one HELL of an actress. Way To Go!!! (Y) :-D)  
**A/N 2:** I don't have any clue about Grissom's and Sara's past (Except the fact that they met while Grissom was a Prof, and Sara a student & that Grissom's mother = deaf(which = why he was going deaf)). So anything that might not quite fit with the 'truth' is to be ignored. (If you notic something, do please tell me. I'd like to now, so I can create a next fic around the right facts.)  
**A/N 3:** I don't have ever been raped and hope I never will be. I don't want to set the impression that I can, in any way, relate with any woman or man who have. I have no idea what you went through or still are going trough. I don't want to make it seem normal or so. I think that it is one of the worst things that can happen to you and I resent/hate/detest (chose away) any person who have ever even attemped to rape another person.   
**Finally:** This Fic has been floating around in my imagination ever since I saw Homebodies (which was about 2 months ago) The chaotic person that I am, I started writing the middle of the story (I do that all the time) and I'm still working on an end. The beginning took me also quite a while.  
There will be some flashbacks. They will be (I hope, at least if my computer agrees to work with me for a change, instead of against me, again) in _italic_. Just a pre-reading warning: Tissues might be required. Anyways: Happy (or not so happy) reading.  
P.S. I have no idea what this title has to do with the rest of the story (the 'hiding' part). It just came up. If you have any clue (or (which is more likely) ideas), tell me. :-D  
Very many thankyou's to my friedn and beta charmingkayleigh  
  
----  
  
**Chapter 1: Regrets and Sobs**  
  
Grissom trew his stuff into his briefcase and walked out of his office. Of all the years that he had worked as a CSI, this had been one of the worst days. This case was getting to him. He hated the fact that they hadn't been able to keep Kelly James in custody. Maybe if they had, Suzanna wouldn't have been killed. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it anymore. The only thing could do was make sure that they would get Kelly James for murder. That they would put him away behind bars for a long, long time. But that wouldn't give Micheal & Linda Kirkwood their daugther back…  
  
Lost in thoughts he walked throught the almost empty hallways. When he walked passed the lockerroom he suddenly froze. From inside the room he had heared a sob.  
  
----  
  
Sara had been in the lockerroom for at least 20 minutes. This case had hit her hard, real hard. When she had finally been alone, she couln't stop her tears. Again. She had hidden herself in a corner of the room, she didn't want anyone so see her like this. She hated it when people saw her being weak. The fact that Grissom knew that she had been crying when they drove back from the scene was worse enough. Thank God that he didn't said anything about it. He just handed her a tissue and the rest of the drive was made in silence.  
  
'I must have made a great impression to him.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly she sensed that someone was looking at her. She looked up and sucked in her breath. In the door stood Grissom.  
  
**A/N: Look, you see, I'm already stuck now. And with now, I mean right here. I have most of chapter 3/4, but I still have to do chap. 2. Anyone any ideas. Hint, they have to get into Sara's Appartment somehow. Help. Please?**


End file.
